cutenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Timantha
SHE IS DIA ON SHUGO CHARA! YOU BITCH! Appearance Tamantha has very long melon hair, worn in pigtails, like Samantha, but larger. She wears a bang, instead of Samantha's front hair. Tamantha often wears a white headband with orangeish yellow symbols on top. Tamantha wears a short yellow shirt with a white tie in the middle which shows her bellybottom out very often. She wears a yellow skirt and white boots as usual. She has beady eyes like most characters in the series. Personality Being the polar opposite of Samantha, Timantha different from her. Tamantha is more known to be a girly girl rather than a tomboy, loving the cutest things and makeovers. She is also perky most of the time, and adores bugs. Tamantha can be quite dim-witted and naive. However; she is in fact, a pushover, just as her friends, and is aggressive and violent as most villians. She'll fight back from a fight, as well as her friends. She has a strong appetite for sugary foods, and can get very cranky and annoying when not receiveing it. As reveal in the anime, she is the best spitter of the gang. Anime She and her friends, Polly, Emily, Jess, Lewis, Ease, and Possom the Fludderfly appear in ''Earthbond Z. ''Like her first appearance, she was first seen where she and her two best friends pulled Paula, Samantha, and Emma plus Blossom, through Emma's mirror into a pallerl unverise and a alteractive version of Onett, being destroyed. As well as Ness, Chase, and Lucas enter the unverise before the girls. Polly, Tamantha, Emily & Possom, Jess, Lewis, and Ease appear in each house (Emma's house, and Chase's house), being in Onett, rather than Netto. Seeing a monster destroying Onett, they defeated it, however; to their word "Nobody destroy this town! Unless we say so!" they begin to cause destruction and chaos in Onett using their PK Powers and trademark weapons. Later, when Ness, Chase, Lucas, Paula, Emma & Blossom, and Samantha enter back to Onett, realizing it's damage by someone, their evil opposites appear at the moment and began a battle with them. At one point to trap them in the dimersion hole, they try to hit them in, but Ness and his friends dogde their tackle at them, causing their evil counterparts back in Netto. They were last seen where Jorky (Porky's good counterpart) confronts them. Tamantha return in "Earthbound vs Earthpunks", however; her, Polly Rolestar, and Emily are the only Earthpunks feature inside the episode, howver; Jess, Ease, Lewis, and Possom the Fludderfly were mention. They return on top of a rocky cluff, much to Ness, Chase, and Lucas' shock. Before the fight, Ness, Chase, and Lucas mocks the Girls new hairstyles, much to Polly's shock. When battled, Polly, Tamantha, and Emily grow into gigantic size, due to the boys' shockwaves and the formula Joker gave them. The Girls first disgust the boys by spitting, cracking their knuckles, and pealing scabs off. They later get into a battle where the girls torture them by their new strength beating them. Later, when the boys were hiding from them, Chase gave their location away where he call them stupid in a rage, much to the girls frustation. They later get into a fight match where the girls tried to destroy Ness, Chase, and Lucas by using severval attacks. But when Chase had made Emily bit her tongue due to putting a slug in Lucas' shirt, she shrinked in size, making Ness remember what Chase said once about embassrrment. The Girls were later defeated by them, crying in shame, until Joker takes them away.